Zakurzona Pustynia (Tom Pierwszy)
Rozdział 1 -Dan? Danny wstawaj matole!- Znajomy głos wybudził Dannyego ze snu. Otworzył oczy by ujrzeć twarz dwunastoletniego chłopca imieniem Kenny, jego przybranego brata-No w końcu! Nie wiem czy wiesz ale ktoś nas może tu znaleźć, więc jak zależy ci na naszym życiu albo chociaż na swoim wstawaj! -Ugh- Danny jękną i przetarł oczy po czym podniósł się z kartonu na którym spał- Widzisz, już wstałem. Już ruszamy czy Joey dalej nie ma nawet ćwiartki pomysłu co robić? -Oh Danny, nasz geniusz zawsze ma pomysł. Szkoda że nigdy nie jest to dobry pomysł- Powiedział Kenny z ironią- Ale z tym że musimy się z tond zmywać ma racje. Obaj chłopcy wyszli z niewielkiego pokoju, w wręcz rozpadającym się budynku. To że nikt tam nie mieszkał wydawało się wręcz nierealne, więc opcja ucieczki zanim wróci lokator wydawała się dość słuszna. Oczom Dannyego po wyjściu ukazała się czwórka dzieciaków, z czego trzech chłopców oraz jedna mała dziewczynka. -W końcu jesteś- Wycedził przez zęby Joey- Nie wiesz Dan że w takiej sytuacji długie drzemki nie są zalecane?- Podniósł brew -A zamknij się, gdyby nie twój genialny plan wskoczenia do pociągu bylibyśmy w na pewno bezpieczniejszym miejscu- Odwarkną Danny -Może trochę szacunku dla starszych?- Z głosu Joeyego wylewała się wściekłość -Ty robisz z tych trzech lat trzydzieści- Oburzył się Dan -O mój Boże! Danny odpuść, musimy uciekać a ty wzniecasz kłótnie?-Do kłótni wtrącił się Tom i co nikogo nie zdziwiło poparł Joeyego -Kto cię prosił o odzywanie się?!- Kenny krzykną -Tom ma racje. Koniec kłótni.- Zadecydował Joey- Pozwolicie że przedstawię wam mój nowy plan? Tak? Cieszy mnie to bardzo- Uśmiechną się złośliwie spoglądając na wściekłych Dannyego oraz Kennyego- A więc jesteśmy w stolicy morderców i złodziei, to tutaj ponoć mieszka ta degeneratka Estlle Fervesky co niby nawet nie dba o resztki zasad i ogółem można dostać w łeb nawet jak się jest dorosłym a co dopiero jak jest się dzieckiem niczyim nie praw dasz? -No wow. Powiedzenie tego co już wiemy jest częścią twojego planu?- Powiedział zirytowany Kenny -No a więc musimy stąd uciec jak najszybciej, nic innego się nie liczy. Problem w tym że jest to dość spory obszar tak? Więc musimy się nie zamartwiać niczym innym i jak tak szybko jak zdołamy brać nogi za pas. Może takim mega szybkim tempem uda nam się w dwa tygodnie z to miejsce już opuścić- Joey przedstawił dumnie swój plan -Do reszty ci odbiło?! Mamy przebyć tą całą drogę bez jedzenia, odrobinką wody i tylko z paroma nabojami?!- Kenny prawie się na Joeyego rzucił- Zdechniemy szybciej niż gdybyśmy nawet tego budynku nie opuszczali i czekali aż się mieszkańcy nie upomną! -A masz jakiś lepszy plan szczeniaku? Nie? Tak sądziłem!- Joey odepchną Kennyego- No a więc ruszajmy- -A żebyś wiedział że mam! Zrobimy jak ty chcesz ale najpierw nakradniemy żarcia, wody i co najważniejsze nabojów- Spluną Kenny -Jak niby?! Jak chcesz okraść ludzi znanych z tego że świetnie kradną i nie mają problemów z zabijaniem?!- Joey był w totalnej furi "Dlaczego niby te trzy pajace nawet się nie odezwą? Oni serio się na taki plan zgadzają?" Pomyślał Danny spoglądając na milczącą trójkę pozostałych. Po chwili zaczął myśleć jak tu poprzeć dobrze Kennyego po czym doznał olśnienia. -Nawet w takich się znajdzie jeden taki o miękkim sercu. Wszędzie tacy są. Czy to kobieta czy mężczyzna na pewno ktoś by się oburzył widząc że jakiś dorosły chłop próbuje zamordować wyglądające na niewinne dziecko- Powiedział jak by to było czywiste Danny- Dlaczego jedno z nas celowo nie sprowokuje jakiegoś giganta do gonitwy po czym pobiegnie na rynek? Jak się znajdzie ta jedna osoba o miękkim sercu, po tym po nalega by zabrano nas do tej osoby domu bo jesteśmy głodni a wtedy tą osobę okradniemy? -Ten plan się trzyma. Ale na silne- W końcu się odezwał Clark- Wątpię by to się udało -No to uwierz- Nagle powiedział Joey szyderczym głosem- Nasz mały Danny z chęcią wypróbuje ten plan na sobie nie praw dasz?- Joey przybił Dannego którego teraz ogarną strach do ściany i się mu przyglądał- W razie co Dannuś tak troszeczkę zdechnie, Ale przecież on ma rację, więc nic mu się nie stanie! Nie praw dasz Danny? -A... A żebyś wiedział! Daj mi jeden nabój i sporządzę sobie kogo tylko ze chcesz na głowę i pobiegnę na rynek i udowodnię ci jak głupi jesteś wątpiąc we mnie!- Krzyknął Danny -I takie podejście mnie cieszy- Joey uśmiechną się szyderczo w wypchną Dannego z budynku po czym trzymając go za kurtkę dalej prowadził. Cała ekipa naturalnie ruszyła za nimi. Danny był coraz mniej pewny swojego pomysłu. Najbardziej obawiał się tego że Joey naprawdę da mu wrazie co umrzeć i go nie uratuje. -Joey zostaw go!- Krzykną Kenny i szarpną za rękę Joeyego którą trzymał Dannyego -Teraz to już przesadzasz! Pójdzie na pewną śmierć!- Tom chyba po raz pierwszy nie trzymał jego strony -Oh przestań Tommy, Danny ma przecież racje- Z jego głosu kipiało ironią -Serio Joey przesadzasz!- Także Clark zaczął bezużytecznie szarpać rękę Joeyego. Tylko Jully tępo się wszystkiemu przyglądała bez słowa. W sumie to ona nigdy nic nie mówiła więc co się dziwić. -O proszę!- Powiedział Joey z entuzjazmem wskazując ogromnego, uzbrojonego mężczyznę stojącego pod zniszczonym murem odrobinę w oddali- Jesteśmy około pół kilometra przed rynkiem. Rób co masz robić Danny- Podał mu pistolet -Danny nie rób tego- Błagał Tom -Jak to zrobisz i jakoś przeżyjesz to już nigdy nie zwrócę się do ciebie inaczej niż per debilu- "Zagroził' Clark Kenny próbował mu wyrwać broń a Jully się tylko przyglądała tak samo jak rozbawiony Joey. Mimo że nigdy on i Joey za sobą nie przepadali jednak byli na swój sposób rodziną i Danny czuł że mimo wszystko wazie co mu pomoże. Może i był naiwny, ale miał taką nadzieje bo nie miał zamiaru rezygnować ze swojego planu. Szybko namierzył mężczyznę i strzelił mu w ramię. Usłyszał jak ten zaklewa głośno i patrz na niego z nienawiścią -Do reszty cię pogrzało?! Boże ty to serio zrobiłeś- Ku zdumieniu wszystkich Joey zakrył usta rękoma przerażony i zszokowany- Dobra mały, musimy coś zrobić tylko... Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć Danny ruszył w ucieczkę. Słyszał za sobą wyzwiska. Miał jakiegoś farta bo w niego nie strzelano. Gdy się obrócił do tyłu ujrzał że reszta też zanim biegnie. Z przechodniów nikt się za nim nie obejrzał. Gdy prawie dotarł już na rynek Poczuł że ktoś go łapie za jego rude włosy i unosi do góry. Pisną z bólu. -Ty mały szczurze...-Głos mężczyzny był wściekły i pełny obrzydzenia. Wyciągną z kieszeni ostry sztylet. -Błagam oszczędź zrobię wszytko- Błagał Danny, jego oczy się zaszkliły. Mężczyzna nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na jego słowa. -Cześć Connors, pozwolisz że się zapytam dlaczego chcesz skrzywdzić tego chłopca?- Nagle wydobył się nieznajomy głos, był on męski i dość pogony -Szczeniak strzelił mi w rękę więc wybacz Gorgephian, nie oszczędzę go tylko dlatego bo nie przepadasz za zabijaniem bachorów.- "Connors" sykną -Oh ale chyba byś wolał konfrontacji z Est wolał byś nie przeżyć- "Gorgephian" uśmiechnął się słodko. Est? To z czymś się Dannyemu kojażyło -Bo ona by się śmiercią szczura przejmowała? Ona by się nawet twoją śmiercią pewnie nie przejmowała!- Connors go wyśmiał -A chciał byś się przekonać?- Gorgephian przechylił głowę Connors rzucił mu tylko nienawistne spojrzenie po czym puścił Dannyego po czym odszedł. Danny spojrzał na Gorgephiana a ten się uśmiechnął. Męrzczyzna podszedł do niego bliżej a Danny go przytulił, była to jego autentyczna reakcja -Dziękuję...- Powiedział tylko -W porządku mały, nie dał bym mu zabić dziecka- Gorgephian pogłaskał go po głowie Chwilę potem Danny się od niego oddzielił. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę co się właśnie stało poczuł upokorzenie i zażenowanie. Naprawdę nie mógł uwierzyć że przytulił kompletnie obcego człowieka. -Po co wo gule do niego strzelałeś mały?- Zapytał nagle Gorgephian -Uh... miałem... powody- Wydukał czując się mega nieswojo -Rozumiem, nie chcesz to nie mów- Ręka Gorgephiana ponownie wylądowała w jego włosach, gdyby nie to że jego włosy i tak były już mega poczochrane pewnie jak by były ułożone to po tym były by w takim stanie jak teraz- No a więc jestem Christian Gorgephian ale możesz mi mówić Chris- Uśmiechnął się- A ty mały masz jakieś imię? -D-dan, Danny prze pana- t-to znaczy Chris- Danny szybko się poprawił -A nazwisko jakieś masz?- Chris dopytał -Nie, tak trochę jestem dzieckiem niczjim- Wytłumaczył Danny -Biedaczek, mnie porzucili jak miałem 13 lat więc miałem farta- Powiedział po czym znowu pogłaskał go po głowie. "Co on miał z tymi włosami?" Danny pomyślał ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę że przecież jego plan się udał, ktoś o miękkim sercu go uratował, ktoś kogo mógł by okraść, ktoś dzięki któremu mógł zapewnić przetrwanie swojej ekipie. -Uh tak właściwie to od tygodnia nic nie jadłem... tak samo moje rodzeństwo które jest pewnie gdzieś niedaleko...- Powiedział niepewnie -Hm nie ma sprawy Danny, mam w domu mnóstwo jedzenia- Chris się uśmiechnął po czym znowu go pogłaskał po włosach. Danny nie mógł uwierzyć że to się udało ale także w to że tak często Chris go głaszcze po głowie. To było mega dziwne. Rozdział 2 Danny szukał reszty swojej drużyny, Chris szedł parę metrów za nim by w razie co ich nie wystraszyć. Nagle ujrzał grupkę chłopców w rozpaczy razem z obojętną na wszystko dziewczynką, od razu ich poznał. Co go nie zdziwiło Kenny rzucał się z pięściami na Joeyego który go mimo łez odpychał. -Em... cześć chłopaki?- Danny pisną nieśmiało a cała grupa szybko odwróciła głowę. Od razu zasypały go pytania czy on naprawdę żyje i jak uciekł. Podbiegli do niego jednakże pierwszy dobiegł Kenny który uderzył z pięści Dannyeg w twarz. Chwilę po tym rzucił mu się na szyje. -Danny ty idioto! Jak mogłeś dać mu się sprowokować?! Serio chciałeś mnie zostawić z nimi samego?- Głos Kennyego miejscami się załamywał -Jak uciekłeś? Już myślałem że ci ten gigant poderżnie gardło- Zapytał Tom ocierając oczy -Boże ty serio jesteś debilem Dan!- Krzykną Clark -Przepraszam za to! Chciałem cię trochę nastraszyć ale nie sądziłem że jesteś na tyle głupi by serio to zrobić!- Głos Joeyego był pełen winny -Uh udało się?-Powiedział cicho Danny i wtedy jakby wszyscy zauważyli Chrisa -O matko...- Powiedział cicho Joey -No to idziemy dzieciaki?- Chris uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął ich prowadzić. Wszyscy nie pewnie ruszyli za nim. Kenny dalej nie odstępujący Dannyego o krok. -Kto to? Uratował cię?-Kenny zapytał szeptem Dannyego -Tak, sam jestem zdziwiony że tak z otwartymi ramionami po prostu nas zaprasza do swojego domu ale... nie mamy nic do stracenia no nie?-Danny lekko się uśmiechną -Masz rację- Na twarzy Kennyego pojawił się mega sztuczny uśmiech- Bo życie to nic takiego no nie? No właśnie nie.- Jego twarz przybrała minę jak by się irytował oraz patrzył na idiotę- Naprawdę zamierzasz ryzykować nasze życie Danny? -Nie wygląda na psychola, gdyby chciał nam coś zrobić to by już to zrobił no nie?- Nieporadne słowa Dannyego tylko spowodowały wybuch śmiechu Kennyego -Nie no, wygląd najważniejszy. A opiszesz mi dokładnie wygląd psychola?- Twarz Kennyego była coraz bardziej wypełniona irytacją spowodowaną naiwnością swojego starszego przybranego brata. -To tutaj!- Z rozmowy wybił ich wesoły głos Chrisa Oczom chłopców ukazał się dość duży ceglany dom, miejscami miał wybite okna a drzwi były zamknięte dużą, zardzewiałą kłódką. Niczym się nie różnił od przeciętnego budynku jaki do tej pory widzieli chłopcy. Chris podszedł do drzwi i zdjął z szyi klucz po czym otworzył drzwi. Wszedł i spojrzał na chłopców zachęcająco by także weszli. Pierwszy wszedł Joey jako najstarszy, zanim Tom, Clark, July a na końcu Danny z Kennym. Wnętrze było znacznie bardziej wypełnione niż mogli się spodziewać, było sporo mebli oraz mnóstwo drogocennie wyglądających ozdób. Mimo że żaden z nich nie widział w życiu za dużo domów od środka nie zakładali że tak one normalnie wyglądają. Nagle z oglądania wystroju wybił ich dźwięk zamykania drzwi od środka. Obrócili się zszokowani by ujrzeć jak Chris wyjmuje klucz z kłódki. Danny się przeraził, jego serce zaczęło walić jak szalone. -Um chłopcy? Wy wiecie że to dlatego bo nie chcę po prostu by ktoś nieproszony się tu włamał?- Chris się zaśmiał widząc ich przerażone miny- Spokojnie, nic wam nie zrobię. Podszedł do Dannyego i lekko odpychając Kennyego obiją ramieniem starszego chłopca i przysuną bliżej. Drugą ręką pogłaskał go po głowie. -Matko, ale te twoje włosy mięciutkie- Chris zachichotał i dalej głaskał Dannyego który czuł się bardzo nieswojo- A właściwie ile masz lat mały? -Trzynaście...-Pisną Chris nic nie odpowiedział a Danny z kątem oka zauważył że na ścianie przyklejone taśmą zdjęcie. Nie licząc tego że same zdjęcia były rzadkością to Danny obrócił głowę by się lepiej przyjrzeć. Był tam prawdopodobnie Chris, jakaś kobieta o włosach koloru przygaszonego, ciemnego blondu oraz chłopiec o takim samym kolorze włosów. Zapytanie kim są te osoby strasznie się cisnęło Dannyemu na język ale stwierdził że może lepiej będzie milczeć. Chris zaprowadził go do kuchni, odsuną krzesło po czym lekko pociągną Dannyego do krzesła po czym delikatnie kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach pchną w dół co sprawiło że Danny wylądował na krześle po czym ponownie przysuną je do stołu. -Ja umiem siadać...-Powiedział Danny cicho słabym głosem lecz Chris go usłyszał -Nie wątpię w to.- Poklepał go po głowie Danny zdał sobie sprawę że reszta patrzy się na niego, najbardziej się wybijał Clark co chyba nawet nie próbował ukrywać swojego rozbawienia tą sceną oraz Kenny który był wyraźnie zaniepokojony. -No co tak stoicie dzieciaki? Siadajcie!- Powiedział Chris po czym podszedł do lodówki i zaczął czegoś szukać. Danny szybko zauważył w lodówce dużo alkoholu. Chris był dziwny i bardzo niepokojący ale nie było od niego czuć alkoholem. -Prze pana ale tu są tyko jeszcze dwa krzesła przecież...- Powiedział Joey -A no tak! Bylibyście w stanie zjeść na stojąco?- Zapytał jak by to było oczywiste Joey oraz Tom byli najbliżej stołu nie licząc Jully która nawet nie drgnęła więc pierwsi zajęli miejsca. Danny się przyglądał uważnie jak Chris wyjmuje masło, jakiś słoik ogórków po czym wyjmuje z chlebaka chleb po czym wyciąga z szafki wyglądający na bardzo ostry i zaczął go kroić. -Właściwie to pan nawet nie zna chyba naszych imion, jestem Jo- Joey nie zdążył dokończyć -Ciii wolę się skupić by sobie nie poobcinać palców- Zaśmiał się sztucznie Zapadła cisza, było słychać tylko jak Chris kroi Chleb. Danny spojrzał na Kennyego, jego brat sprawiał wrażenie nawet bardziej zaniepokojonego, Danny też czuł niepokój. Coś z Chrisem wydawało się być tak strasznie nie tak. "Nie znasz wystarczająco dużo dorosłych co cię nie chcieli zabić by oceniać, może to normalne. Może serio ma problemy ze skupieniem się gdy ktoś gada..." Pomyślał Danny po czym zobaczył że Chris już smaruje chleb masłem. Chwilę potem Chris podał Dannyemu cztery kromki chleba gdy reszcie zaś dał tylko dwie. Dał także tego dziwnego ogórka z słoika. -To by nie było tak mdło.- Wytłumaczył po czym spojrzał ciepłym wzrokiem na Dannyego patrzącego na chleb- No jedz, jedz- Zachęcił wesoło- Tak długo nic nie jadłeś. Danny wziął kęs i dopiero po tym zrozumiał jak był głodny. Błyskawicznie pochłoną 4 kromki oraz tego dziwnego ogórka który zdaniem Dannyego był paskudny w smaku ale głód nie pozwalał na wybrzydzanie. Spojrzał na Chrisa który jak się okazało cały czas się mu przyglądał po czym podszedł i pogłaskał go po włosach. -Smakowało?-Zapytał tym samym ciepłym głosem -Tak- Powiedział niepewnie Danny nie wspominając Chrisowi o ogórku -Cieszę się bar- Głos Chrisa przerwał dźwięk otwierania kłódki tylko po t by ją po tym zamknąć. -Kochanie wróciłam!- Nagle rozległ się lekko podchrypły kobiecy głos Dannyego ogarną lęk gdy ujrzał że do kuchni wchodzi kobieta o przygaszonych, ciemnych blond włosach pełnych siwych kosmyków i oczach w dwóch rożnych kolorach, lewe żółto-zielone, prawe ciemn brązowe. Uwagę od razu przykuła jej blizna na prawym policzku oraz brak ciemnych, długich rzęs naturalnych u ludzi w tej części świata które ochraniały w pewien sposób przed słońcem, jej rzęsy były jasne i rzadkie. Danny ofrazu skojarzył kobietę z kobietą ze zdjęcia. -Spóźniłaś się Estlle- Powiedział Chris Danny dostrzegł że Joey wygląda jak by zobaczył ducha. -... Dzieci niczyje? Czy ty... serio? To nie wypali- Powiedziała gdy dostrzegła Dannyego oraz jego ekipę. -Nie bądź taka pewna i daj mi szanse- Powiedział stanowczym głosem. W końcu z jego twarzy zszedł uśmiech -No dobra tylko postaraj się to zepsuć jak najmniej jak umiesz.- Powiedziała po czym rzuciła mu swoją torbę- Parę ładnych klamotów, myślę że ci się spodobają, a jak nie to wiesz można sprzedać. Chris zajrzał do torby po czym ją odrzucił Estlle. -Rób z tym co chcesz bo ja nie mam pojęcia co z tym niby zrobić.- Przewrócił oczami- I jak byś mogła to... eh... -Wyjdź? Masz farta że i tak nie miałam zamiaru tu zostać bo ma być jakaś ustawka którą chętnie po nadzoruję- Uśmiechnęła się w dość tajemniczy sposób- Powodzenia z czymś co się nie może powieść Kobieta wyszła. Danny patrzył się dłuższą chwilę na drzwi zastanawiając się co się właśnie stało i czego niby chciał Chris co niby nie może się powieść. -Uh, to była moja partnerka Estlle- Wytłumaczył Chris podchodząc do Dannyego, pochylił się i spojrzał mu w oczy- Nie bój się, gadała jakieś bzdury bo się znowu upiła. Ma problemy z alkoholem od paru lat ale nie jakieś mega silne. -Czy jej nazwisko to Fervesky prze pana- Wydukał pytanie Joey -Hm, wiecie że możecie tu zostać?- Spytał Chris ignorując Joyego patrząc się ciągle na Dannyego -Na jak długo zechcecie czyli nawet i na zawsze, nie musielibyście się martwić że was ktoś goni i próbuje zabić, nie bylibyście nigdy głodni i mielibyście dom- Chris zdawał się te słowa zamiast adresować do całej grupy tylko do Dannyego- Ale nie musicie teraz decydować jednakże chyba zgodzicie się zostać na noc?- Tym razem spojrzał na resztę -Tak, zdecydowanie- Powiedział Joey za całą grupę- Na jedną noc zostajemy na pewno, jak dalej powiemy jutro rano. -No to czemu już byście tak nie poszli spać? Wyglądacie na wykończonych oraz wątpię w to że mieliście wcześniej wygodne miejsca do spania. Tak wiem, to przedpołudnie ale właściwie w tym domu nie stosujemy się do zegarka.- Uśmiechną się- Naprawdę po jedzeniu chyba sen wam najważniejszy Nikt nie protestował, ruszyli za Chrisem który pokazał niewielki pokój gościnny z łóżkiem i starą sofą. -Nawet jak nie chcecie iść spać możecie sobie na osobności przedyskutować czy chcecie skorzystać z mojej gościny- Powiedział Chris i gestem zaprosił ich do środka Po kolei wchodzili, gdy przyszła kolej Dannyego Chris złapał go za ramię i przyciągną bliżej siebie po czym uśmiechną się ciepło. -Dla ciebie mały mam oddzielny pokój.- Pogłaskał go po głowie Zamkną drzwi pokoju gościnnego i zaczął prowadzić zdezorientowanego Dannyego w stronę schodów. -Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś jak to było by mieć tatę albo mamę?- Zapytał niespodziewanie Chris- Chciałeś kiedyś mieć? -Chyba tak... to chyba naturalne...- Tą odpowiedzią Danny tylko poszerzył uśmiech Chrisa co sprowokowało Dannyego do zadania pytana- Czemu pytasz? -Tak jakoś, brak konkretnego powodu- Powiedział Chris ale Danny odnosił wrażenie że zapytał wacle nie tak bez powodu. -Uh no dobrze...?- Powiedział niepewnie Danny Resztę drogi przeszli w milczeniu. Chris otworzył drzwi do dość sporego pokoju z biurkiem, komodą, szafą, półką na książki oraz co najważniejsze łóżkiem. Nie było pościelone, jak by ktoś po prostu z niego wstał tak już zostało. Wszystko było pokryte prze ogromną warstwą kurzu oraz panował ogólny nieład. Dużo książek leżało na biurku a ubrania walały się po komodach. Po wejściu Danny usłyszał jakby Chris pociągał nosem po czym na niego spojrzał jak ociera łzę. -T-to nic takiego, alergia na kurz- Wytłumaczył nieporadnie Chris- Jak byś tu został wszystkie te ubrania mogły by być twoje... i książki... umiesz czytać? -Trochę, Joey mnie uczył kiedyś- Wyznał Danny -Hm, to będę musiał kiedyś cię sprawdzić czy umiesz w miarę dobrze, jak nie to cię nauczę idealnie czytać- Uśmiechną się ciepło i pogłaskał go po włosach- Może zdejmij buty, kurtkę i tą chustę? Może ci być niewygodnie spać- Wytłumaczył Danny posłusznie wykonał zalecenie po czym Chris złapał go za ramię i poprowadził w stronę łóżka po czym spojrzał na Dannyego ciepło. Danny położył się na łóżku i zanim zdążył się schylić po kołdrę, Chris ją wziął i staranie opatulił po czym klękną obok łóżka i zaczął głaskać go po włosach. -Słodkich snów- Powiedział spokojnym głosem To wszystko było dziwne, podejrzane i w pewnym stopniu przerażające ale Danny decydował się zamknąć oczy. Sam nie zorientował się kiedy pochłoną go sen. Rozdział 3 Danny obudził się w tej samej zakurzonej sypialni. Wstał po czym założył buty i zabrał ze sobą kurkę z chustką włożoną w kieszeń, zimna pora roku powoli się kończyła a zaczynała się ta gorąca. Danny zawsze nienawidził gorącej pory roku gdyż nie dało się wręcz wytrzymać, zawsze wolał tą zimną. Wyszedł z pokoju i zszedł po schodach gdy nagle trafił na Estlle. -Uh dzień dobry?- Powiedział cicho Nagle gdy Estlle spojrzała na drzwi pokoju w którym spał a potem na niego z dość obojętnej jej twarz wypełniła się wściekłością. -Powiedział byś mi może czy to Chris cię tam puścił spać?- Przybrała mega sztuczny i wymuszony uśmiech -Uh, tak to coś złego?-Zapytał niewinnie -Złego? Złego?! Gorzej.- Obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę kuchni Danny pobiegł za nią ciekawy co zamierza zrobić. Schował się za ścianą i wyglądał obserwując przebieg akcji. Gdy Estlle doszła do Chrisa siedzącego w kuchni, jedzącego kromkę chleba uderzyła go z pięści w twarz. Danny aż odskoczył a Chris wrzasną z zaskoczenia i pewnie bólu. -Est co to było?!- Zaczął się masować po policzku -Nie, pozwolisz że to ja zadam ci pytanie skarbie... Co ty odwalasz?! Wiesz co? Byłam głupia że ci dałam spróbować! Te bachory wynoszą się z tond! Teraz, nie ma zaraz nie chcę ich w życiu więcej widzieć!-Wrzeszczała Danny nie miał pojęcia co niby było aż tak złego w tym że spał w tym pokoju, zaczął żałować że nigdy nie spróbował odrobinę poznać zachowanie dorosłych by teraz nie być tak zdezorientowany. Choć w sumie aktualna reakcja Estlle nie wiele się różniła od innych reakcji na niego przez dorosłych gniew, wściekłość może wręcz nienawiść. -Est, Est uspokój się! Rozumiem twoją reakcję ale... ale tak trzeba, proszę dobrze mi idzie- Spojrzał na nią jakimś cudem w miarę spokojnym wzrokiem- Proszę... wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy a jestem pewny że jak się uda nie będziesz żałować dania mi szansy- Chris uśmiechną się lekko -Tak ci wspaniale idzie że z twoich opisów to sprawiasz wrażenie raczej pedofila durniu- Powiedziała krzyżując ręce- Ja bym się ciebie bała na ich miejscu. -Co? Gdzie niby?-W jego oburzonym tonie wyraźnie było słychać mimo wszystko rozbawienie -Wszędzie.- Warknęła- Nie licz że ci w tym pomogę. Gdybyś to nie był ty za to co zrobiłeś odstrzeliłam by ci łeb ale jako iż to ty masz szansę. Nie zepsuj tego bo ja cię zepsuje- wyszła z kuchni, zdecydowanie zauważyła Dannyego lecz jakoś nie zareagowała i doszła do drzwi, przed wyjściem krzycząc- Wychodzę. Jak nie wrócę do późnego wieczoru to najprawdopodobniej jestem w tym barze z nazwą której się zapamiętać nie da, coś na Z! Mam zamiar trochę pozapominać! Chris westchną ciężko i schował twarz w dłoniach. Rozległ się dźwięk zamknięcia drzwi. Danny nieśmiało się wychylił za ściany i gdy Chris oderwał ręce od twarzy spojrzał na niego a na jego twarzy od razu pojawił się ciepły uśmiech. Podszedł do niego i niespodziewanie przytulił, Danny był w ciężkim szoku i nie wiedział co zrobić. -Cześć mały...-Jego głos był standardowo ciepłym i słodkim głosem-Jak się spało? Wygodnie ci było? -Uh witaj?- Danny pisną zakłopotany- Chyba dobrze, nawet bardzo, nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio spałem w normalnym łóżku a nie na gazetach czy na w ogóle zimnej podłodze. -Hm, i już więcej nie będziesz musiał spać na zimnej podłodze- Wypuścił Dannyego z uścisku po czym pogłaskał go po głowie- Teraz masz przecież dom. "Teraz mam? Kiedy ja niby wyraziłem zgodę że tak chcę tu zostać na zawsze?" pomyślał Danny i spojrzał na Chrisa krzywo. -Jesteś głodny?- Chris zmienił temat zauważając że Danny nie odpowiada- Dalej jesteś strasznym chuderlakiem więc nawet jak nie jesteś to powinieneś zjeść śniadanie mały. W ogóle ile ty warzysz? Założę się że jesteś leciutki jak piórko!- Spojrzał na niego i uniósł brew po czym się pochylił i już prawie złapał Dannyego by go podnieść i się przekonać ale Danny szybko wycofał się do tyłu o parę kroków.- No co? -Uh... po prostu niezbyt lubię być podnoszony?-Wymyślił na poczekaniu -Ou rozumiem, wracając do tematu śniadania, mam trochę wędliny, nie dałem wczoraj ci bo jak byś musiał się z tamtymi nią dzielić to by ci nie starczyło na dwie kanapki. Lubisz wędlinę?- zapytał -Nie pamiętam czy kiedykolwiek jadłem- Wyznał- Ogółem zazwyczaj to się jadło tylko suchy chleb. -Jak tak ciebie słucham to serio robi mi się przykro. Życie dziecka niczyjego musiało być naprawdę trudne-Z jego twarz znikną uśmiech. Pogłaskał Dannyego po włosach jednakże Danny bardziej zwrócił uwagę na dobór słów. Musiało? Zdecydowanie Chris już sobie założył że on tu zostanie na zawsze lecz Danny nie miał zamiaru- Jak to możliwe że nigdy wcześniej nikt cię nie przygarną? Całe szczęście że teraz już nie jesteś sam... Kolejny bardzo niefortunny dobór słów. Danny nigdy nie był sam gdyż miał swoją drużynę, czemu Chris uważał że z nawet nimi był sam? Czemu tak właściwie aż tak go od nich wyizolował poprzez danie własnej sypialni? Czemu tak bardzo się akurat niego "uczepił"? Z rozmyśleń Dannyego wyrwało poklepanie go po głowie przez Chrisa który rzucił mu ostatnie ciepłe spojrzenie po czym poszedł wyciągnąć coś z lodówki. Danny domyślił się że pewnie robi mu te kanapki. Danny zajął miejsce przy stole i obserwował ze swojego miejsca Chrisa. Gdy Chris skończył wziął 4 kanapek z wędliną i usiadł przy stole koło Dannyego i mu je podał. Danny błyskawicznie zjadł wszystkie po czym spojrzał na Chrisa. -Czy reszta dalej śpi?- Zapytał wywołując śmiech Chrisa. -Wiesz która to godzina mały?- Uśmiechną się- Już dawno wstali, siedzą w pokoju gościnnym i pewnie dalej knują czy mnie okraść czy jednak tu zamieszkać. W tym momencie serce Dannyego stanęło. Chris wiedział że zapraszając ich jest ogromna szansa że zostanie okradziony, On to wiedział. A ich wpuścił do środka... dla Dannyego od początku coś było mocno nie tak ale teraz to jego podejrzliwość wybuchła. Chris nie był naiwniakiem o miękkim sercu, on był wszystkiego świadomy. -Uh mały? Wszystko w porządku?- Zapytał Chris patrząc zmartwiony na twarz Dannyego -T-t-tak to n-nic takiego, wszystko w po-porządku- Wyjąkał Danny- Cz-czy mógł bym z nimi porozmawiać na o-osboności? -Uh mały? Wytłumaczył byś mi po co?- Chris przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechną się głupio- Nie możesz po prostu odrobinkę ze mną porozmawiać? Jak Est wychodzi nie mam do kogo się odezwać a uwierz mi mam ci jeszcze mnóstwo pytań do zadania. -T-tak rozmowa, brzmi świetne ale ja naprawdę bym chciał z nimi porozmawiać tylko chwilkę, naprawdę- Danny spojrzał błagalnie na Chrisa -No dobrze, chwilkę-Zgodził się ale w jego głosie nie było nawet nuty pozytywnych uczuć tylko gniew Chris złapał Dannyego za rękę i wręcz jak by siłą zaciągną pod drzwi pokoju gościnnego po czym je otworzył i lekko wepchną Dannyego do środka. -Zaczekam tu na ciebie- Powiedział po czym widząc dość zaskoczoną i jeszcze bardziej zmartwioną twarz Chrisa uśmiechną się ciepło po czym zamkną drzwi. Cała ekipa Dannyego gdy go zobaczyła od razu się zerwała, pierwszy podbiegł Kenny. -Jak tam idzie bycie wszędzie prowadzonym za rączkę?- Zaśmiał się Clark, Danny postanowił go zignorować -Uciekamy z tond, teraz. Jest coś bardziej nie tak niż myślałem.- Podbiegł dalej od drzwi i powiedział cicho ze strachu że Chris ich usłyszy -Nie żeby coś Dan ale ty tu nie decydujesz i przegłosowane że tu zostajemy.- Powiedział trochę podirytowanym głosem Joey -Chris wie że mogliście go okraść a nas zaprosił, zważając na mnie najprawdopodobniej bo waszych imion nawet nie zna. Coś jest mocno nie tak musimy z tond zwiewać.- Powiedział stanowczo Danny -Pf i co z tego? Serio? Chcesz od czegoś takiego wrócić na ulicę?- Zapytał Joey- Chyba cena dania się trochę poniańczyć przez tego Chrisa jest warta bezpiecznego życia całej naszej szóstki nie sądzisz? -Plus ty nas w to wpakowałeś pragnę zaznaczyć, więc teraz płać debilu.- Warkną Clark -Tak, niech popłaci swoją głową i naszymi za całkowicie bezpieczne życie!- Powiedział Kenny używając swojego przesłodzonego głosu i uśmiechu powszechnego do sarkazmu po czym zmienił ton na normalny- Z tym Chrisem jest coś bardziej nie tak niż to się może wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka plus jak mówi nasz kochany, genialny lider ta jego laska to ta degeneratka znana z zostawiania po sobie trupów. Jak słodko i bezpiecznie. Estlle jest tą degeneratką? Ten napad wściekłości z rana w sumie to potwierdzał i powiedzenie że by mu strzeliła w głowę... -Zamknij mordę Kenny- Warkną Clark -Oh, jakie ostre słowa, bądź uważny by sobie nimi języka nie skaleczyć- Kenny ponownie użył sarkazmu -Nie mędrkuj tu Kenny. Zostajemy, jak chcesz sami sobie uciekajcie na pewną śmierć.- Powiedział lodowatym głosem Joey Obaj chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie. Żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru zostawiać drużyny. Obaj westchnęli. -A co w tu w ogolę robicie? Nie nudzicie się?- Zmienił temat Danny -Trochę to nudzimy ale jakoś czas mija- Odpowiedział Tom Wtedy nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł Chris który złapał Dannyego za ramię i wyciągną z pomieszczenia. -Choć, zaparzę herbatę i porozmawiamy- Chris uśmiechną się słodko i zamkną drzwi Danny miał nadzieję na więcej czasu na rozmowę ale zrezygnowany poszedł już z własnej woli zamiast być zaciąganym przez Chrisa.